Somebody to Love
by Almicah
Summary: Callie and Mark get drunk...not good
1. Chapter 1

Somebody to love chapter 1

Joe's bar is pretty empty this Tuesday afternoon; most of the SGMW people are either working, on call or at home. Callie and Mark have been sitting at the bar for quite a while though. Some would say that sitting in a bar on a Tuesday afternoon isn't normal, but not these two.

"_Here's one for you Cal"_ Mark says whilst he is raising his beer up in the sky.

"_Mark you've said that 10 times already"_

Callie elbowes Mark a little in the side and them both start laughing.

Callie had won the million dollar grant, or more precisely her department had. However Callie practically did all the work.

The pair ordered another round of shots and beer. They have been celebrating all night and you could say that they were both fairly intoxicated.

"_So when's Blondie coming?"_ Mark asks Callie while sipping on his beer.

"_She's in surgery"_ Callie looks at her watch _"She'll be here soon enough"_

Callie was extremely happy that she won the grant, she and Arizona had been a bit competitive the last few days, but by the end of the day Arizona was happy for her girlfriend. She knew how hard Callie had worked with the cartilage research. Arizona had surgery this evening so they decided that they would meet up at Joe's after work.

"_Did you see the look on Derek's face when the chief announced that you won the grant?"_ Mark asks Callie while he's laughing at the image of Derek in front of him.

"_Yeah, it was pretty hilarious Mark, McDreamy was so pissed"_ Callie laughs almost as hard as Mark now, but Mark's face turns serious in an instant.

"_Why do you call him McDreamy? He's not that 'dreamy' anymore"_ Mark does airqoutes to show his point.

"_Yeah he is Mark, McDreamy's hair is irresistible, gay girl or straight girl, we want that hair"_ Mark looks defeated. He has always felt like the second runner-up after Derek.

Callie sees the disappointment written all over Mark's face so she tries to cheer him up.

"_But hey Mark"_ She tries to get his attention but his eyes are on his drink _"HEY"_ She grabs his face. _"Derek may have that badass hair, buuuuut you Mark have better abs than he does. And Lexie will come around okay? And then you'll have the girl of your dreams just like I do"_

Callie has a big smile plastered over her face when she talks about Arizona. Mark starts laughing again out of nowhere and that confuses Callie.

"_What?"_ She asks him

"_Oh Cal, I was just starting to think about Lexie."_ He pauses and Callie nods for him to continue _"And the time when she asked you how gay you were on a scale of one to gay."_

Callie looks at him surprised over that Lexie had told him about that. For Callie that was a hilarious moment.

"_She told you about that?"_ Callie says before sipping on her beer.

"_Yeah you know Lexie, she couldn't keep anything hidden from anyone"_

Mark was smiling the whole time he was thinking about Lexie, she was the girl that changed him. Sure he was willing to change for Addison, but Lexie really made him feel complete, how corny that may sound.

"_So Cal how gay are you on a scale of one to gay?"_ He teases her.

Callie looks over to him and laughs, but after a few seconds she realizes that he was being serious.

"_You're being serious?"_

"_Yeah"_ He answers like it's the most normal thing in the world

At first she's a bit annoyed over the question, it's a little labeling. But they have both had their fair share of alcohol so she decides to go with it.

"_Well Mark I don't know. I haven't really looked at anyone in that way since I got together with Arizona. I don't know maybe a 7?"_ She laughs.

"_So you're still interested in men? You haven't switched teams completely?"_ He asks.

"_Yeah you could say that, I don't know, I really don't. I haven't really thought about it a lot. I'm just going with the flow right now. However sex with a woman is better with a man. No offence Mark, you're probably the best guy I've had, but you aren't anywhere near Arizona's league"_. She says looking like she is dreaming about the sex at this moment.

"_Non taken"_ Mark says a bit annoyed and silence follows.

They have ordered one more round and Callie is watching over her watch every 2 minutes, she is starting to worry about Arizona. Maybe the patient didn't make it? It was a simple hernia, but still it could go wrong. She and Mark have been sitting quiet for a few minutes now and she can't wait for Arizona to come. Callie is starting to feel like the max limit is soon to be reached and she doesn't want to reach it before Arizona comes.

"_So Cal, we should see how gay you are"_ Mark says with a smirk

Callie is a bit oblivious at this point so she asks him.

"_What are you gonna do? Make me pee on a gaydar stick?"_ She laughs and he joins her laughter

"_No, I'm gonna kiss you and we'll see if you feel anything. I'm a man so.."_ He trails off.

Callie looks around and sees that the bar is pretty empty.

"_I don't know Mark"_ She knows that kissing Mark isn't right really, but they are just friends and she has been a bit curious whether or not she still gets butterflies by kissing a man.

She leans in and kisses Mark after the internal mental discussion she's had with herself. She can feel his scruff against her cheek and his lips aren't near as soft as Arizona's.

They both start laughing in the middle of the kiss, now they have their foreheads against each other.

"_Nothing Mark, I didn't feel anything."_ She laughs

"_Me neither Callie, I wished you were Lexie the whole time"_ They hug and she gives him a quick friendly peck on the lips.

She suddenly hears someone dropping something and when she turns around she sees that Arizona dropped a bottle of wine. The only thing Callie could think of was how long Arizona had been there.

She can see that Arizona stands frozen and Callie can see so many mixed feelings in her girlfriends face. Anger, Hurt, Betrayal and even some Calmness.

Suddenly Arizona starts laughing, but not like she's amused by something.

"_I knew it all along, I knew it, but I trusted her and now here I am"_ She looks over to Callie with hate in her eyes.

Mark hadn't noticed that Arizona had seen them kiss. He didn't even consider it being a real kiss. He sways over to Arizona and puts his arm around her.

"_Geez Arizona, why did you do that for? Me and Cal have almost emptied Joe's bar and you come here with extra booze…great…but then you drop it…not great. But I'll be nice so here, you can have the rest of my beer"._

Arizona gives Mark a death stare and Mark has been around enough women to know that he is in trouble. She removes his arm from her and slaps him right over his right cheek. She didn't think it would hurt as much as it did to slap him. Mark was shocked, but the slap hurt so much that he didn't really think about it

"_Stay the hell away from me Mark"_ Arizona says and she can see that Callie gets of her bar stool and is coming nearer her. _"And you…you"_ Arizona scoffs _"You I trusted"_ And then her face turns serious and she stops before continuing _"You know what you don't deserve me talking to you"_

Arizona turns around to leave the bar and as she comes out to the cold Seattle air she starts crying, she sits down on the pavement heartbroken.

Inside Callie turns to Mark and they both have the same look on their face.

**Stupid alcohol**

"_Go get her Callie"_ With that Callie goes after Arizona

Mark feels bad for his friend; if he would have known the outcome of the whole gayscale he wouldn't have kissed Callie. He thinks about going after them, but knowing that he isn't Arizona's favorite person he decides not to go. Instead he starts cleaning up and he can see that Arizona had bought a bottle of Château d'Yquem, which is pretty expensive.

Sure the dinner they had together a few weeks back went well, but he could always feel that Arizona doesn't trust him.

When Callie comes out she sees her girlfriend sitting on the pavement, she can feel that it starts to rain.

"_Arizona, it's freezing out here, come on lets go in"_ Callie says but Arizona ignores her.

Callie stands behind her and starts to cry, Arizona then gets up and turns to face Callie. Arizona's face is swollen from all the crying.

"_You don't get to cry Callie"_ It's barely a whisper, she tries to get past Callie, but Callie stands in her way.

"_Where are you going? Home? Because then I'm going with you"_ Arizona laughs at her words.

"_Aaw Callie you melt my heart with those words."_ She pauses to regain composure _"I've been such an idiot. I've always known that there was something between you two. But you…you Callie convinced me that you were just friends. Well I've got news for you, you got me okay? How long has this been going on?_

Callie feels shocked by her words.

"_There is nothing going on, okay?"_

"_Well it looked like something else to me. You don't make out with your 'friend'."_ She stops, like she is exhausted before continuing. _"You know I had a good surgery today. A simple one but a good one, after it I decided to go and buy a nice bottle of wine to celebrate. Joe's is a great bar, but they don't have wine this good. If I came here earlier you wouldn't have been caught."_ She starts crying again.

"_Look Arizona, there is nothing, NOTHING going on between Mark and me. We were talking about Lexie's gayscale and somehow we ended up trying it"_ Callie can see that Arizona looks at her with disbelief, Callie being drunk right now and having trouble explaining the situation isn't helping her case. _"It's not important though, what's important is that there is nothing going on with me and Mark, I love you Arizona, and only you"_ She gives Arizona a smile and gets closer to her, their faces are just parting a few centimeters right now.

"_I can't do this anymore Callie, I need to go"_ She starts walking away

"_Where are you going?"_ Callie yells after her.

"_Home…to pack, I need to get away for a while…alone"_

She walks away from the love of her life. Arizona can't believe Callie could do this for her. She was her everything, she still is, she still loves Callie, but somehow loving someone isn't enough. You can't just say 'I love you' and everything will be fine, you need to show it. Kissing Mark Sloan is a hell of a way to show love.

She's going home to pack; Arizona had booked a flight to Austin, TX to visit her family with Callie. She is going to take her ticket and fly back home for a few days. She doesn't know what she wants to do, all she knows is that being in a sick love triangle with Mark and Callie isn't something she wants. Sometimes it's even a square or a pentagon if you add Lexie and Alex to it.

She picks up the little box from her pocket with the ring she was going to give Callie and throws it out on the street. Now it's really over.

Callie stood heartbroken watching Arizona walk away. She couldn't think clear anymore. Callie knew how Arizona felt about Mark and still she played games with him and even kissed him. Of course Arizona thought there was something going on, but Callie couldn't help herself from being disappointed. After the whole baby-thing she thought that Arizona had started to trust her more. Now she can see Arizona being smaller and smaller and she can see Arizona dropping something.

As Arizona cuts a corner Callie starts to run after her to see what she dropped. She knew that Arizona didn't want to see her, but she should still give her back what she lost.

When she reaches the spot where Arizona dropped something she can see a little black box. She is looking all over the place trying to convince herself that Arizona dropped something else. However she knew that Arizona had dropped no scratch that she had thrown away this box.

She picks the box up and opens it. When she sees the ring she gasps and the tears are coming. Arizona must have spent a fortune on this ring by the look of the size of the diamond. Throwing it in the street gutter meant only one thing.

Arizona hates her

It's over

Crap


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the kind reviews here's chapter 2 :) This is my first angst fic, I don't really think that "Unexpected Love" is angsty **

Callie stood outside trying to understand how she got into this mess. 12 hours ago she found out that she had won the prize and decided to go to Joe's to celebrate with Mark. Arizona was still in surgery and was going to meet them up later. Somewhere along the way the drinking got out hand and her sexuality somehow became a subject.

She knew how much Arizona hated; no not hated that is the wrong word for it. She knew how much Arizona disliked Mark. The dinner they had a few weeks back made the situation better, but it was still bad. Callie was a bit annoyed that Arizona was jealous of hers and Mark relationship. Sure Mark is a flirt, but she should have trusted Callie completely, which she hasn't done since day one.

However now all Callie's arguments for that Arizona should trust her has gone down the drain. How she was going to fix this was something she needed to figure out. The first thing she needed to do is to sober up.

She knew better than to go to the apartment and speak to her right now. Arizona needs to cool down, so Callie planned on sleeping at the Archfield and go back to the apartment first thing tomorrow.

She took slow steps back to the bar to tell Mark she was leaving. When she came into the bar she saw her friend cleaning up the mess. She couldn't be mad at Mark, what they did was stupid, you don't kiss your friend. Callie couldn't blame Mark completely, Joe was standing at the bar giving her his best pityface which made her feel even worse.

She patted Mark on the shoulder and he got up with a sad look on his face.

_"Hey Cal, what happened?"_He asked

_"Yeah well it's over"_She stopped and was thinking if she should tell Mark about the ring or not. He's her best friend though.

She took out the ring from her jacket and gave it to him.

_"Oh no Torres."_ He gave Callie a hug, but all she could think of was if Arizona would come back and see them hugging so she pulled away.

_"How are you?"_ He asked her.

_"I feel like shit Mark"_ She had calmed down before she came back to the bar, but now she cried like a baby. The very few people that were in the bar stared, so they went to a booth in the back and sat down.

After a few minutes of silence Mark was thinking of what he was going to say. He didn't know what to say really, what is there to say? He remembers when he broke up with Lexie, nothing anyone said or did helped much really. Not even being in the same bed with two lesbians helped.

_"So Callie, what's the plan now?"_He finally asked.

_"Huh?"_She woke up from a trance_"I really don't know. I was thinking of checking in to the Archfield and go to her tomorrow."__  
_  
_"That sounds like a good plan actually. I would offer you to crash at my place, but considering what happened I guess that it would be a really bad idea"._

_"Yeah it does Mark, but thanks"_She saw that Mark was holding a piece of paper. _"What's that?"_ She asked him.

_"This?"_ He held up the paper and Callie nodded._"It's from the bottle of wine she dropped. It's really good wine Cal, she must have paid a lot for it."_ He said and Callie smiled at the fact that her girlfriend paid so much for a bottle of wine for her sake.

_"Yeah and this ring must have costed a lot."_She gave the ring to Mark and he studied it for a while.

_"Definitely, this is a real diamond it must have costed a fortune"._When he saw the look on Callie's face he felt bad for telling her that.

_"Sorry"_He said apologetically and he saw that the ring had something engraved _"Hey look it has something written in it, but my vision is really blurry."_Mark was still pretty drunk.

_"Let me see"_Callie took the ring and tried to figure out what was written in it. When she finally saw what was written she started to cry. Mark felt sad for his friend, he shouldn't had said that something was engraved.

_"What did it say?"_ He asked

_"I couldn't really see, but I think it said Robbins something with the year of 1938. Either the ring is somebody elses or it's a family ring. Somehow I think it's a family ring."_She cried before and Mark grabbed her arm.

_"Look Callie, I don't know what to say. In my opinion you and Arizona are mfeo."_He smiled before continuing._"Yes I know that I sounded like a 12-yearold girl now, but I'm your bff and I'm allowed to use those words. So I actually think that everything will turn out ok."_He smiled at his friend. Somehow he was really hopeful.

Callie looked up with no hopefulness in her face or voice.

_"No Mark you don't get it, she threw away a family ring. A FAMILY RING, she must hate me a lot. If she threw away a ring like that it must mean that she not only hates me, but she hates everything."__  
_  
Mark laughed at Callie, which she got mad at. What could be so funny right now?  
_  
__"No Torres you don't get it. She threw away the ring, because she knew that you were going to find it."_ He looked really happy for figuring it out, but Callie didn't know if he was right.

_"Yeah, maybe, I'm heading to the hotel Mark, I'll talk to her in the morning"_She gave Mark her trademark smile.

_"Thanks by the way. I know this whole evening ended in the worst possible way, but thanks anyway."_  
_  
__"You want back-up tomorrow; because I'm right across the hall, just knock"__  
_  
Callie gave him a pat on the back

_"Suck it Mark"_ She laughed. It wouldn't help her case to come with Mark.

Mark ordered himself another beer; this night was going to be long. Tomorrow he'll try again with Lexie maybe.

Callie checked into the hotel and believe it or not she fell asleep immediately. After the night she had it would have been normal that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she knew that she needed to be in top shape tomorrow.

-

Arizona walked home crying the whole way. She didn't want to cry over Callie, not after what she did. However she couldn't help the fact that she loved her. It's almost unbelievable, but she would probably love Callie no matter what she does. For that she hated Callie for at the same time.

She had thrown away her grandmothers ring. Her grandfather gave it to her when they got married and it was passed down to her father. Originally her brother would have gotten the ring, but when he died her father gave it to her. She was the first woman that got the ring in the family.

After she threw it away she was thinking of maybe going back to get it, but she couldn't. Arizona knew that the ring was for Callie, nobody else. So it might as well be able to go down the gutter since Callie never would get it.

Mark and Arizona had dinner a few weeks back and she found that her and Mark go along. The whole boob-thing was a cover up really. She could say a lot about Mark, but Mark looks good for a guy and he is smart being a guy. He's a great doctor too and that is what scares her. Arizona know she's hot, really hot and smart and a great doctor. So is Callie and she could easily go back to men or Mark more precisely.

She had trouble believing that they really were cheating on her, but why would she kiss Mark? To see if she is gay or not? That is just plain stupid, if Arizona would have kissed a man to see if she is completely gay Callie would probably have a problem with it.

When she came to the building she was thinking back on their first date when she kissed Callie for the second time. Callie asked her to come up and she was thinking that she shouldn't have sex on the first date so they went up and had some wine and danced.

When Arizona came up she saw Lexie outside Mark's door and Arizona didn't want Lexie to see her crying, but it was too late.

_"Hey Arizona..um Dr. Robbins"_Lexie said nervously

_"Hi Lexie"_She said avoiding eye-contact and standing with her back to Lexie.

_"Have you seen Mark? I'm so stupid he's probably with some girl right now and here I am standing outside his door. I should just leave."__  
_  
As she said that Arizona started to cry. He was with a girl. Her girl or what used to be her girl. She fumbled with her key and Lexie noticed that.

_"Are you okay?"_ She came nearer and put her hand on Arizona's shoulder. As she did that Arizona started to cry really hard and she really needed a hug so she hugged Lexie. The younger doctor was surprised but went along with it. _"I take that as a no. Come on lets go in."_ Lexie took her key and opened the door.

Arizona put her bag on the counter, said to Lexie to make them coffee if she was up for it and excused herself to the bathroom to clean up. Arizona needed the coffee.

Lexie put some coffee and water into the coffee maker. As she put her bag on the counter she saw that Arizona's bag was open, she saw two plane tickets in it. Lexie is a curious girl so she looked at them and saw that the flight was to Austin, TX.  
When Arizona came back the coffee was done and Lexie was thinking if she should say something or not. She was invited in so Arizona probably wanted the company and to maybe talk.

_"So can I ask you what happened? I thought you would be out with Callie since she won the grand?"_ Lexie asked nervously

_"Um no, Callio- Callie is with Mark"_ And she started to cry again.

_"Oh yeah I should have figured that out…but why are you here crying?"__  
_  
_"Because she is with Mark"_Arizona said looking straight into Lexie's eyes.

_"Yeah but they are just friends, trust me"_Lexie said trying to assure Arizona. She was worried before too about Callie and Mark's friendship, but she found out that there wasn't anything to worry about.

_"It sure as hell didn't look like that"_Arizona said looking at her cup.

_"What do you mean? Did Mark say something? He has a big mouth Arizona"__  
_  
_"Well they were measuring some gay-scale and they were kissing"_Arizona said.

_"Oh…wait! WHAT? They were kissing? The gay-scale…oh this is totally my fault"_ Lexie said. She was really upset that they were kissing. Why would they kiss?

_"Yeah they kissed and if I wouldn't have caught them…God knows what would have happened. What do you mean your fault?"_Arizona was shaking her head trying to get the image of Callie and Mark out of her head.

_"Look, before I was worried about their friendship so I asked Callie how gay she was on a scale of one to gay."_ Lexie said embarrassed.

Arizona laughed at her. A gay-scale is so…stupid, you can't really measure that in her opinion.

_"Lexie you may have created the gay-scale or whatever, but Callie kissed Mark"_

Lexie went around the counter and lifted Arizona's head up.

_"I wasn't there Arizona, but they are just friends. They shouldn't kiss, but I have trouble believing that there is something going on between them. You need to talk to Callie"_

Partly Lexie didn't want to believe it because she thought that Mark was in love with her still, but also because she knows that

Callie loves Arizona and only Arizona.

_"It doesn't matter anymore. She's probably going to be at Mark's place tonight either way and I'm leaving tomorrow."__  
_  
Lexie didn't want to bring up the fact that she knew about the trip so she played that she didn't know.

_"Really? Where are you going?"_ She asked

_"I'm going back home to Texas to see my parents."_ She said going to the counter and leaving her cup, she couldn't even drink the coffee. She felt sick.

_"Okay I think I'm crossing a line now, like a big line. But you can't go okay? I saw that you had two tickets and you need to fix this, because you are the only sane couple. Cristina and Owen are married, but no they are not sane. My sister…not sane. You guys? Sane."_Arizona smiled at Lexie's descriptions. She was a bit taken by the fact that Lexie had been looking through her bag, but she couldn't stay mad.

_"Yeah well Lexie that isn't going to happen. I feel tired now so I'm going to be rude and go to bed"._

She gave Lexie an apologetical smile.

_"Yeah no problem, I'm going home now too"_

When Lexie came out she met Mark, a very drunk Mark in the hallway. She hit him really hard on the shoulder, but the man is muscular and it hurt.

_"Ouch..you big…donkey. What the hell have you done?"_ She yelled at him

_"Well nice seeing you too Lexie and oow what was that for?"_He asked her dumbfolded.

_"Oh no, don't play innocent Mark, you screwed up Calzona and now Arizona is in there crying and where is Callie?"_  
_  
__"Look nothing happened and to answer your question Callie checked into the Archfield."_ Mark was a bit mad that

Lexie jumped him, but he was happy to see her. No matter what the circumstances are.

_"Nothing happened okay?"_Lexie gav him a stare _"Okay I guess you have talked to Arizona. Look Callie kissed me to see if she is gay"_Somehow it sounded better two hours ago.

_"Really Mark? Really? Look I don't know if it's because you're a man or if you are plainly stupid, but that was wrong. It isn't helping though that we talk about this right now."_

He gave her a smirk

_"So does that mean that you want to come in for some rumbling?"_

She gave him a death stare.

_"I take that as a no"__  
_  
_"A big no Mark! Now how are we going to fix this?"_

_"No no no…NO! We aren't doing anything! I've done enough, and you are just..you're Lexie so no!"_ He turned to walk into his apartment.

_"Arizona is leaving_" Lexie didn't know if it was a smart thing to say that or not, but she did.  
_  
__"What? Leaving? Where?"_ Mark was surprised.

_"She was planning on going to Texas to see her parents with Callie, but now she's going alone."_  
_  
__"Texas, and the ring"_ Mark stood there bringing together the pieces for the puzzle.  
_  
__"Wait what? A ring, what ring?"_ Lexie was surprised to say the least.  
_  
__"Yeah Arizona had this family ring and she was going to give it to Callie, but then the whole thing happened and she threw away the ring."_ He stopped for a second._"Look Lexie we need to let them fix this. When is Arizona leaving?"___

_"Tomorrow"_

_"Well Callie is coming here tomorrow morning, she checked into the Archfield and they are going to make up with steamy lesbian sex"_He pictured it _"And then they are going to get back together…without us butting in."_

Lexie knew that he was right. She was upset because he did this to Callie and Arizona, but she couldn't hate Mark. She loved Mark.

_"So are you coming in or what?"_ Mark asked

Lexie wanted to say no, but she couldn't and being here means that she would be there in the morning. She didn't say anything she just went in.

-

Arizona didn't sleep at all. She got up, took a shower, brewed some coffee and packed her stuff. She took a long look around the apartment they had shared for the last few weeks. Well she had lived there before, but the last few weeks were the first they lived alone.

She went out and the taxi she had ordered was standing outside waiting. The big problem was how she should explain to her parents where Callie was. She had been talking to them about the trip for ages and she was going to surprise Callie with it. They were both free for the weekend for once.

-

Callie's cab arrived minutes only after Arizona's had left. She ran up the stairs and went into the apartment. She looked around the whole apartment, but there was no sight of Arizona.

_"Arizona!"_She yelled thinking she was in one of the rooms, but she wasn't. The apartment was empty.

She ran across the hall to Mark and Lexie opened the door.

_"Callie, hi!"_As soon as Lexie said it she regretted standing there in Mark's shirt and her panties only. They hadn't slept together, they just cuddled. Which was a real accomplishment for Mark. They used to cuddle during their time together, but he would never admit that.

_"Lexie?"_ Callie was surprised, but she didn't have time thinking about it. She held her hand up. _"We'll talk about this later. Have you seen Arizona?"_ Lexie's eyes widened.

_"Wait what time is it?"_ Lexie looked at her watch _"10.30, Callie her flight leaves in 30 minutes."_ Callie was supposed to come here a lot earlier.

_"What flight and why didn't you tell me earlier?"_ As soon as Callie asked her she remembered Arizona saying she was going to pack and go away for a few days.

_"Shit, I need to get to the airport"_Callie said running back into her apartment taking the keys for the Thunderbird.

_"Wait Callie"_ Mark yelled from inside._"There is no way you're going to make it on time, even if you do, there's security and everything. You won't have time to buy a ticket."_

_"Yes she will!"_ Lexie said running barefoot back into the apartment. She came back with the plane ticket.  
"I stole it from Arizona's bag" She said excited.

_"Wow, little Grey, that's badass"_Callie said laughing, not in a million years did she think that Lexie was capable of stealing, and from Arizona of all people.

_"Yeah well"_Lexie shrugged, but inside she was squeeling.

Mark put his arm around them both, shirtless.

_"You"_ He looked at Lexie _"Are badass and you"_He looked at Callie _"Go get your girl"_

Callie just smiled and ran.

-

_"Flight number 287 to Austin is boarding"_ Arizona got up from the chair and went to the gate.

No turning back now she thought.

She looked back wishing that Callie was going to come. Arizona knew that Lexie stole the ticket, but she didn't say anything. She could see it written all over Lexie's face how happy she was for the accomplishment, if you can say that about stealing. She wouldn't know what she would say, but still. She thought she was going to come back.

_"Last call for flight number 287 to Austin"___

Arizona gave the boarding ticket to the receptionist and went through the tunnel. The flight attendant told her to have a nice flight a bit flirty, but Arizona couldn't even look at her even if she was hot. Only Callie was in her head.

She sat down and the seat on the right, Callie's seat was empty. The one on the left was occupied by an older woman.

The older woman looked at her

_"Going home?"_

"Yes, home" She left home and she hates flying. Callie was suppose to keep her occupied in the toilet. She wanted to join the mile high club

Arizona turned off her phone and plugged in her iPod. "Little Pieces" was the first song that came up, but instead she changed the song to "Mr Brightside". It felt more appropriate.

Callie was trying to call her, but that didn't Arizona know. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1:This one is a bit shorter and I am sorry for the delay, I actually forgot about the fic.**

Arizona sat in her seat listening to the old lady talking about her husband. How much she had missed him during her stay in Seattle. Arizona was waiting for the plane to take off, she thought that as soon as they got up in the air she would try to sleep and she wouldn't have to deal with the lady next to her. The lady was nice, but when you are hurt you don't want to listen to happy-talk.

"_So sweetie are you in love?"_ The old lady asked Arizona.

Arizona was contemplating was she would say, she couldn't bring up the whole story.

"_Um..no I'm not"_ She answered sadly.

"_I'm having trouble believing you dear. You should tell old Betty what the problem is, I have 65 years of life experience. Nothing you can say will shock me."_ She smiled at Arizona and gave her a pat on the thigh.

Arizona was shocked at the old ladies approach. She was still angry at everything and it would be wrong to take it out on an old lady, but she wanted to shock her. In that case the lady would maybe leave her alone.

"_I'm a lesbian and my girlfriend got drunk and kissed her best friend who is a manwhore"_ Arizona said as it was the most natural sentence in the world.

Betty glared at her.

"_Was that suppose to be shocking?"_ She laughed at Arizona _"Dear I was in my 20s during the seventies. There is not really anything you can say that will shock me."_

Arizona laughed at the old lady's words; she did not see this coming. That the lady sitting next to her would be a hippie.

"_So are you going to tell me what exactly happened so that I can help you? I like to fix people"_ Betty smiled at her. Arizona thought that this must be an older version of herself.

She didn't want to bring up the subject, but telling a stranger sometimes helps. She looked at Betty.

"_Okay"_ She said and Betty nodded at her. _"I started working at Seattle Grace Hospital two years ago.."_

**[[15 minutes later]]**

"…_Now I'm going back to Austin to see my parents…alone."_ Arizona had told Betty about their whole relationship, from hearing the talk to the bathroom kiss to the cheating. Arizona was smiling in the beginning, but started to cry at the ending.

Betty just nodded throughout the whole story waiting for Arizona to finish before saying something. She put her hand on Arizona's and wiped away a few tears from her face.

"_I am so sorry for what you have been through. I have a question for you if it's okay?"_ Arizona nodded at the question. _"Are you a 100% sure that you won't regret this later in life? What she did isn't excusable, quite the opposite, but are you sure that you won't regret leaving her 10, 20, 30 years from now?"_ The woman asked Arizona.

Arizona took a deep breath.

"_I don't know"_ Was all she said.

"_I could almost guess you would say that. Trust me honey on this though, you might want to consider it. I'll let you get some sleep now."_ Betty said before starting to read the newspaper.

Arizona tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't. The images of Callie and Mark were replaying in her head; the look on Callie's face when she ended it was imprinted in her mind. She was also thinking about what Betty said.

When Callie reached the airport she ran through all the security checks. She reached the gate and saw that the plane was going to leave in a few minutes.

"_Hi, sorry I'm late"_ Callie said giving her boarding ticket to the receptionist.

"_I'm sorry miss, but the flight is leaving in a few minutes and they aren't boarding anymore. If you go back to where you bought your ticket they'll maybe give you a later flight."_ She said apologetically.

"_No see you don't get it! I need to be on that flight, okay? Because the person I love is on that plane and if that plane leaves…then…then…I really don't know what I'll do"_ Callie said defeated, she really didn't know what she would do if she would lose Arizona for real.

"_I'm really sorry, but the plane is leaving soon."_ With that the receptionist went away and Callie stood by the window looking out at the plane that Arizona was on.

Arizona's mind was going on overdrive.

"_What would you do?"_ Arizona asked Betty. She ran out of options, now she wanted an honest opinion. Betty put down the newspaper and smiled. She had been waiting for Arizona to ask her.

"_What I did"_ When Arizona heard those words she knew that Betty had been in her situation. _"Was that I forgave him. I was weighing the two options I had. Either having him in my life, or not having him in my life, I lost two years with him. I had broken up with him and it took me two years to realize that I wouldn't find anyone else like him. That and faith, I had moved and when I came back I found him at the same lake that we used to go to. I am telling you to make up your mind today. I may have had over 35 years with my John, but I will never get back those two years I lost."_

By this time Betty was crying, happy tears. Her smile when she talked about her husband was reminding Arizona of her own smile when she would talk about Callie. Or how she used to smile when she talked about Callie.

She had two options either having Callie in her life, or not having her in her life. Arizona knew that if she decided to go back to Callie things would never be the same. Gay-scale or not, she kissed Mark which was completely inappropriate and nonetheless a slap in Arizona's face. She knew how hard it was for Arizona to accept the friendship that Callie had with Mark and still she pulled a stunt like this.

The other choice is to not have Callie in her life. Quite frankly Arizona couldn't picture a future without Callie. No matter how hard she tried to hate her, she couldn't imagine her world without Callie in it.

"_So what's it going to be kiddo?"_ Betty asked Arizona that was looking straight ahead.

"_I need to get off this plane"_ Arizona said getting up from her seat and taking out the hand luggage from above her seat.

A flight attendant approached Arizona.

"_Miss, I need to ask you to sit down."_ She said gesturing to Arizona's seat.

"_No! See I need to get of this plane okay? I need to speak to someone so please let me get off the plane"_ Arizona gave her a dimpled smile, almost flirting her way out of it. It wasn't working though, maybe because Arizona deep down felt like a train wreck and almost looked like one considering she didn't sleep the night before.

"_I'm sorry, but these are the rules and we need to follow them"_ The flight attendant said firmly. Now Arizona was getting mad.

"_So what do I need to do? Should I say I have the b-word or should I fake a heart attack? Because I know how to do that, I'm a doctor."_ She said wondering if the bitchy attitude was working.

"_Miss you don't want to say the…um b-word and you just told me about your plan to fake a heart attack so the plan wouldn't work"_ She said almost mocking Arizona.

Callie had a plan, the plan was to take the next flight to Austin and somehow convince Arizona to take her back, without getting her ass kicked by the colonel or his wife. She went to the toilets at the airport and looked herself in the mirror wondering again how she got here.

George had cheated on Callie and she knew how she felt after that. Hell she felt bad just by looking at her husband together with Izzie. Then came Erica and she made Callie feel a lot of things she never felt before. Callie had then gone to Mark Sloan for advice and she really didn't feel like it was cheating. It was Mark, but still. However she never loved George like she loves Arizona, Erica she never loved since it ended before it even begun. Arizona on the other hand, she was perfect and she made Callie feel like she was perfect.

When Callie came out from the toilets she went back to see if the plane had left, she saw an ambulance drive away through the window. She was in the toilets thinking for maybe 20 minutes which means she could have gotten on the plane before.

There was time, now however the plane was leaving. She watched it slowly move. The airplane was too far away for her to really be able to see something, but still she wanted to see if she could see Arizona through the windows. However when she came nearer the window she saw blonde curls across the lounge. Callie knew immediately that it was Arizona. Her Arizona.

She stopped for a second thinking about what she should say. If Arizona stayed it must mean that she wants to hear Callie out.

The only thing Callie can do is speak from the heart.

**A/N 2:** The final part will probably be up tomorrow. I really feel like it's going to be an important chapter so I need to make it as perfect as my writing skills allow me too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1:This is the final part. I have really worked hard with this chapter, so I hope it's good :) I actually got a little inspired by the movie "Wicker Park" for this chapter. The song I used (I never use songs) was The Scientist by Coldplay.**

Arizona smiled looking out the window. Betty had faked a heart attack for Arizona's sake. They had called for an ambulance, but Betty only faked the thing until they let Arizona get off the plane. Arizona took out a piece of paper from her pocket; Betty had slipped it to her. It was a business card with Betty's phone number on it and on the back Betty had written something.

"_I'll take the next flight, John can wait, good luck kiddo. Don't be a stranger when you come home"._

Arizona smiled at the strangers generosity, now the only thing left to do is to talk to Callie. Either she'll get closure or she'll find a way to forgive her. Right now both things seem impossible. Looking out the window she was trying to get the courage to go home or what used to be her home.

Callie was standing across the lounge looking at Arizona who had her back to her. Arizona was looking out the window and had no idea that Callie was there.

Callie approached her and stood just a few feet behind her watching Arizona breathe. What Callie really wanted to do was to grab Arizona and kiss her like she's never been kissed before, but she knew better than to do that. She had to prove to Arizona that she loved her and only her. She looked around and saw that they were almost alone in the lounge, completely alone in a radius of 30 feet which was good. This way the risk of causing a scene was minimal.

Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Arizona could feel that someone was standing behind her. She could even feel who it was, there was this special electricity she could feel around Callie. Almost like a magnet. Arizona was afraid to turn around and face Callie. She knew that if she would turn around she would either kiss Callie or she would start to cry. Letting Callie see her break down wasn't something she wanted.

Callie hesitated before putting her hand on Arizona's shoulder. When she put her hand there she could feel Arizona tense at first, before relaxing by her touch.

"_Arizona"_ She almost whispered.

Arizona didn't turn around at first, she started to cry instead and she didn't want Callie to see her like this. After what felt like minutes, but it was probably just a few seconds she turned around and looked up to Callie with eyes filled with tears.

Callie's heart broke when she saw what she had done to her girlfriend. Her eyes started to fill with tears too, but she tried to hold them back. She wasn't the one that was supposed to cry right now.

Arizona's eyes were on her feet and Callie contemplated what she would or could do right now. She grabbed Arizona and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly.

After a few seconds Arizona had calmed down and remembered how they got here. She pushed Callie away.

"_No Callie! It's not that easy. I can't okay? I'm tired of it all, I'm exhausted."_ She said looking at Callie, who had never seen Arizona like this before.

"_Arizona"_ Callie didn't know what to say really. _"You got off the plane, there must have been a reason for it."_ Callie said

"_Betty"_ she murmured, which confused Callie.

"_What? Who's Betty"_ Callie asked her.

"_No one okay…so why are you here? If you have something to say then say it."_

"_I am here for you"_ Callie said and Arizona just frowned at her words, she didn't really believe them.

"_Is that all?"_ Arizona asked her sarcastically.

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start

"_No it isn't! You got off the plane Arizona because you love me no matter how hard you are trying to hate me. Even if I don't deserve your love right now or no I do deserve your love" _Arizona shook her head at Callie's words. Callie saw that and felt like she should explain herself.

"_I deserve your love because we are Callie and Arizona. What happened in that bar was stupid. Mark is just my friend and you know that…don't you? Kissing Mark was a mistake, but you have to believe me Arizona when I say this. That meant nothing! Nothing! And there is nothing going on between me and Mark. The whole thing gay-scale thing came up because he was talking about how much he loves Lexie. Please Arizona you have to believe me."_ She grabbed Arizona's hand and Arizona let her even if she really didn't want to. Callie started to cry _"How am I supposed to live without you? Without waking up every morning with your blonde curls in my face. Without your baby blue eyes looking at me every morning and every night before I fall asleep. Without your dimples that melt me every time I see them. Without making love to you to the early hours, my life without you in it isn't a life I want to live. You can might as well shoot me now."_ Callie was sobbing and Arizona felt bad for Callie, even if she didn't want to.

"_Calliope, you hurt me more than I ever thought was possible. You have tried to convince me that my worries for you going back to Mark were ridiculous. Then you go and kiss Mark, the man that slept with Addison while he was in love with Lexie. You don't get it Callie…it doesn't matter if you two are just friends. There is no meaning in you kissing him...for what? To see if you are gay? Why would you do that if you are in a relationship with me?"_ Arizona waited for an answer from Callie, but she was not going to get one.

"_Yeah I thought you would answer me with silence."_ Arizona sighed. _"I love you too, but is that really enough? I need you to show me."_

"_Yes it is! Look Arizona, you can't end this, you just can't. I don't have an excuse that will make it worth for you to forgive me for what I did. I know saying that didn't improve my case, but you need to know that like I said before you are my life. I was hurt in the past and you were the one that helped me through it, however losing you would be a million times worse than losing both George and Erica. You're it for me! I don't want you to be with me if you don't want to. But I don't want you to let go of me if you aren't hundred percent sure that you won't regret it later. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me."_

Hearing Callie say that made Arizona remember what Betty had said to her on the plane. How hard she tried she didn't think that she could get past this.

She looked Callie in the eyes.

"_I'm sorry Callie, I don't want to be with you"_ She let go of Callie's hand and kissed Callie on the cheek _"Goodbye Calliope"_ She started to walk away.

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Did not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
I want to rush to the start  
Running in circles  
Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are

Callie couldn't believe this was happening; Arizona was taking heavy steps further and further away from Callie. She saw Arizona walk away.

When Arizona came back to the apartment she broke down. She started to pack up her things; she had called Teddy and asked her if she could stay with her for a while. As she packed together her things she got reminded of every moment in hers and Callie's relationship. She moved over to the bed and laid down in it taking in Callie's scent from her pillow. Arizona knew that she was going to wake up alone again and it killed her. She was a little disappointed that Callie didn't give her the ring back. It must mean that Callie didn't find it, throwing a family ring away wasn't maybe a smart move. She was thinking of how she should explain it to her parents.

She heard the door open and she knew that it was Callie.

Callie knew that Arizona would come back and pack and she needed to make her change her mind. Arizona stepped out of the bedroom and had a pile of clothes with her.

"_Arizona come on this can't be it"_ Callie said approaching Arizona.

"_Then how come it is? I'll be back for my other stuff tomorrow"_ She said moving past Callie, but Callie grabbed her by her arm.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to stay at Teddy's place until I find something else"_

Arizona moved over to the door and opened it. Standing outside looking like he was about to knock was Mark.

He was surprised by seeing Arizona; he thought Callie was going to make the flight to Austin. He then saw Callie's car outside and figured she didn't make the flight and came back alone.

"_Arizona…hi…um you came back?"_ He asked her.

"_I was just about to leave"_ She looked between the two _"I'm going to give you some privacy"_ She said before pushing away Mark and disappearing.

Mark came into the apartment.

"_Torres what happened?"_ He asked Callie.

"_Long story short, she got off the plane and I tried to convince her that I love her, but she didn't believe me, now it's over. Mark I did everything I could, it's really over now."_

Mark smiled mischievously

"_Not necessarily…you still got that ring?"_ He smiled at Callie and she gave him a skeptical look and nodded.

When Arizona arrived at Teddy's place, Teddy didn't want to ask her about details. She had heard what had happened, bad news travels fast. She hugged her friend when she came in.

"_How are you? I know it's a stupid question"_ She winced at Arizona.

"_I'll manage"_ She shrugged _"Thanks Teddy, I really appreciate this"_ Arizona gave Teddy a small smile.

Teddy's phone started to ring and she excused herself to the bedroom. It was Mark asking Teddy to bring Arizona to Joe's later. Teddy was upset with the mess Mark and Callie had created, but she knew that Arizona and Callie are Arizona and Callie. She finished the conversation and came back to the living room.

"_Who was it?"_ Arizona asked her.

"_Um…it was just Owen asking us to join the gang at Joe's tonight"_ She lied to Arizona.

"_Oh…you can go, I'm not feeling for it really"_ Arizona said.

"_I know it's hard for you know, but getting out a little will make you feel better. Alcohol will make you feel better"_ Teddy smiled at her friend.

"_Fine as long as I don't have to deal with Callie"_ She knew that the odds that Callie would be there were high, but she has to be able to face Callie.

Later when they came to Joe's it was packed with SGMW people. Everybody was looking at her, but nobody said anything. She didn't see Callie luckily and went to the bar to order some drinks for herself. Arizona wasn't feeling like sitting with the rest.

As she sat in the bar sipping her drink she could see in the corner of her eye that someone sat down next to her. When she turned around she saw that the person next to her was Mark Sloan.

"_Can I buy you one more drink?"_ He asked her.

Arizona started to laugh, hard.

"_Are you for real? Mark I want to punch you so hard right now and you are asking me if you can buy me a drink. What the hell is your problem except for the fact that you kissed my girlfriend…or ex-girlfriend?"_ She corrected herself.

Mark sighed

"_Look Arizona, Callie may have kissed me to see if she was gay, but she loves you. Now we should all be friends…with benefits preferably. Have you ever been with a man? You should try the best one…me!"_ He grinned.

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing and got up and went to the bathroom. She really didn't want to go to the bathroom where she had her first encounter with Callie, but she needed to get away.

As Mark saw Arizona walk into the bathroom he smiled, his plan had worked. He got her right where he wants her to be. He turned around to the table where Teddy and Lexie sat and gave them wide grin.

When Arizona walked into the bathroom she saw flowers everywhere. All kinds of flowers in all kinds of colors, in front of her was Callie. Arizona wanted to run away and Callie could see that.

"_Arizona please stay and listen to me. Just listen to me"_ She gave Arizona a hopeful smile, Arizona just nodded.

"_I went into this bathroom crying over the fact that I was alone and miserable. Then came this beautiful, adorable and nervous girl, she said the sweetest things to me, I didn't even know her. She however knew a lot of things about me and still she wanted to talk to me. Then she started to babble about that people were lining up for me, I didn't think for a second that she was first in line. Then she kissed me and made me feel like the most special woman in the world. That was almost two years ago. She took a chance with me later and we had our problems, but we worked through them. I am asking you Arizona to give me one more chance."_ She begged Arizona who was standing amazed by the fact that Callie did all this.

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

Callie waited for a response from Arizona, but she didn't get any. However Arizona wasn't going anywhere either. Callie took out a box from her jacket, the box with the ring Arizona had thrown away. When Arizona saw the ring she started to cry, she knew what was going to happen now.

Callie opened the box and Arizona could see her family ring. Callie herself was on the verge of crying.

"_Arizona…I found this ring outside and I know you threw it away for me to find it. Maybe to make me understand how much I hurt you. And I know how much I hurt you. I am not going to bring up Mark again, although he did help me with this"_ She pointed at the flowers and Arizona realized that he acted the way he did outside because he wanted Arizona to run into the bathroom. Teddy was probably in on this too.

"_When I found the ring I didn't know it was a family ring until I read the engraved text. This is actually a bit strange, I mean I am having your family ring and…and…I'm asking you to marry me. Because Arizona you are my forever, now I am asking you to let me be yours. I know this must seem rushed, but I need you to know that I'm not asking you this because I screwed up. I want this, I have wanted this for a long time, I didn't have the guts to go and buy a ring because I usually rush into things. Now I saw that you had this ring and you probably regret having it, but now I have the guts to ask you. So will you marry me?"_ Callie asked Arizona nervously.

Arizona shook her head; she couldn't believe this was happening. She was either going to make the smartest move in her life or she was going to make the biggest mistake in her life. It was time to make a decision.

"_Were you supposed to sweep me off my feet now?"_ Arizona asked Callie smiling. Callie looked her in the eyes.

"_No!"_ With that she moved over to Arizona and kissed her like never before. She had missed Arizona so much. It was only a day since she had kissed her the last time, but after the conversation at the airport she thought that she never would get Arizona back. They were kissing for what felt like forever, hands were everywhere, tongues were battling for control. Finally Callie pulled away.

"_So?"_ She asked Arizona

"_It took you long enough"_ Arizona smiled before giving her a quick kiss. She put the ring on Callie's finger. _"This ring was meant for you Callie. I'm not sure if I am doing the right thing here, we are far from okay, but I am willing to try and get past it. As long as you and Mark keep your hands away from each other. I'm being serious Calliope, you may be friends, but you need to start acting like you are just friends. I am willing to try"_ She smiled.

Callie started to cry, she didn't understand how this was happening. What was such a little and stupid and thing almost ruined her life. Arizona hugged her.

They went out to the rest and everybody was looking at them with anticipation.

"_So?"_ Mark asked enthusiastically.

Callie held up her hand and Lexie immediately grabbed Callie's hand studying the ring.

"_So Arizona, we're good now?"_ Mark asked Arizona.

Arizona scoffed at him and took her glass that stood on the bar.

"_To us"_ She raised her glass in the sky and Mark did the same. The rest were just studying them. Mark took a sip and when he put his glass down he waited for Arizona to drink hers. Instead she smiled before slapping Mark's face and throwing her drink at him.

"_Yeah Mark, we're good, but kiss Calliope again and I swear to God, you will wish that you were never born"_ She looked at him intensely before giving him a dimpled smile. Mark got scared.

Arizona started to walk out the bar and Callie was still standing surprised over what had happened.

"_Are you coming?"_ Arizona asked Callie.

"_Um…yes"_ She hurried over to Arizona. When they came out of the bar Callie was thinking if she should mention what happened inside.

"_Calliope, I can hear your thoughts"_ Busted Callie smiled _"I may have slapped Mark, but trust me, you will get punished too"_ Arizona said and Callie chuckled nervously.

Arizona looked at her seriously.

"_Oh you weren't kidding?"_ Callie is bigger than Arizona, but she was a bit intimidating inside with Mark. _"Are you going to beat me up?"_ Callie asked nervously, she couldn't believe she was asking Arizona this.

Arizona laughed at her.

"_Nooo Calliope" _She continued to laugh before her face turned serious and turned on. _"Ever heard of angry sex? You are going to pay when we come home."_ She said and Callie almost got a little scared of Arizona's mix of intimidating and adorable.

This night was going to be long.

**THE END!**

**A/N 2: Thank you everybody, this has been really fun to write. It was my first real angst fic. I want to thank everybody for the comments. Not many commented but I saw that many subscribed so that's a good thing right? **

**Please review what you thought about the ending :) **


End file.
